


The Staff Christmas Party

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Discord: Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server's Snolidays 2020, Post-Hogwarts, Severus Snape hates Christmas, Staff Christmas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: Fed up of the dullness of the annual staff Christmas Party, Severus returns to the confines of the dungeons only to come across an intruder.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	The Staff Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Staff Christmas Party.
> 
> #snolidays2020 
> 
> Many thanks for my betas qdrew and ledpaintsoup for their invaluable input and support.

The music was loud and seemed to be on a constant loop of sleigh-bells and high-pitched, caterwauling infants forced to perform traditional Christmas carols. Severus winced at the sound, and his jaw tightened. This was soon becoming absolutely intolerable. As Severus leaned against the dark panelled wall of the Great Hall, he observed his colleagues. Minerva was already two sheets to the wind and nursing her eighth whisky of the night as she gossiped with a red-faced Pomona who seemed to be struggling to remain seated. He rolled his eyes. Severus hated being forced to attend these mindless, endless Christmas parties. In all honesty, Severus didn’t understand how they could engage in such a farce. 

Tearing his eyes from the migraine-inducing crowd, Severus downed the rest of his brandy before making a hasty retreat; nobody would notice if he were prematurely absent. Besides, there were far more pleasurable things he could tend to. Severus walked purposefully down towards the bowels of the castle, jerking to a stop when he came across the soft glow of a solitary candle flickering underneath the door leading to his office. Frowning softly, Severus tried to figure out just who would be creeping around at this time of night; he didn’t receive many unexpected guests. Turning the handle, he allowed it to bang open against the neighbouring wall startling the intruder who spun around, large cinnamon-coloured eyes wide in fear as they took in his tall, imposing form.

A smirk crossed his face as he took in the figure-hugging navy pencil skirt, cream silk blouse and simple, yet practical high heels that did nothing to raise her height whatsoever. Severus watched her relax, eyes filling with the unbridled happiness that made him feel like the luckiest man on the planet. 

“Good evening, Mrs Snape.” He knew the power of his voice, and he let it fall over her like heavy velvet. “Pray, do tell me why it is that you are skulking around my office like a teenager caught rutting with her lover?” Severus asked as he strolled into the small room, eyes raking over her delectable form once more before landing on the neatly organised desk. 

She scoffed. “I wasn’t expecting you for another couple of hours at least, and I wasn’t skulking Severus.” Her tone became playful, with an undercurrent of her trademark cheek, “This is my office too. Or have you forgotten?” Hermione rose onto her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

She smelt like wildflowers and summer. Severus lifted her chin with his forefinger and deepened the kiss, sliding the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip. The small sound she made in response went straight to his cock. His hands slid to her hips, fingers digging into the supple flesh of her arse before hoisting her up onto his desk. Severus groaned as delicate hands deftly popped each button of his robes, her fingers searing his skin, before pulling the thick woollen material from his body, allowing it to fall with a soft thud onto the flagstone floor. 

Severus pushed her skirt up to her thighs, revealing creamy white skin. Sliding a hand between her legs, he moaned into her mouth when he discovered his wife of the past two years had forgone her underwear. Merlin, she would undo him. He tore his lips from hers and began kissing down her neck and nipping at her pulse point. She squirmed, and he felt alive; she was so incredibly responsive to him, an impossible dream finally fulfilled. Severus pulled Hermione’s blouse from her body, smirking against her skin when she shivered and pressed herself closer to his body, seeking out his warmth. Brushing his thumb across a hardening nipple, Severus recaptured her mouth as he pressed himself against her dampening core with a burning need. 

“Severus...we can’t...not here...what if someone were to see? A student or McGonagall?” Hermione argued, suddenly realising how compromising their position was. 

“You weren’t complaining the other week when I took you from behind in the library,” Severus crooned in her ear as he pressed her back against the rich mahogany of the desk they shared most evenings marking assignments and grading examinations. 

“Severus! You promised never to bring that up,” Hermione admonished, blushing a pretty shade of pink as she looked up into dark obsidian pools. 

“Says the woman with her fingers around my cock,” Severus chuckled, eyes fluttering closed as her thumb brushed against his sensitive head.

Their lips joined once again in a passionate kiss as Severus pinned Hermione’s hands above her head before thrusting into her in one fluid stroke. She keened. And it was all because of him. He watched a look of bliss appear on her beautiful face as she arched into his body, moulding herself to him as he thrust into her again and again. He would never get enough of her, of her body or her mind. Her skin was glowing, and the candlelight highlighted the curls framing her head. She was beautiful. And she was his. He felt a tightness in his lower back, indicating he was quite close, and based on Hermione’s mewling; she was as well. The sound of the desk scraping across the stones melded with their soft moans got louder and louder as they reached their peak.

Scooping her up into his arms, he crossed to the hidden door behind his bookcase that led to their apartments, and their bedroom. Fully intent on making the most of their time together, however, short. Hermione was leaving tomorrow to return once again to Australia to seek out her parents and hopefully restore their lost memories. As far as staff Christmas parties go, however, this was by far his favourite.


End file.
